LaBouche Gardens
LaBouche Gardens is an amusement park located in a populated, but remote valley in the realm. It is the legacy from one of the Legendary Queens of the Age of Queens, Lady LaBouche. She built it as an economical attraction for the area, though it has fallen on hard times in recent days. Attendance has been dwindling, and attractions are in desperate needs of repair, despite the work to maintain the park and attract visitors by current live-in care taker Amber Shafthold. Declining Years In the years since Lady LaBouche's death, many have sought the legendary treasure rumors says she left in the park. A few months before the events of The Mystery of LaBouche Gardens, members of the Raiders of the Dry Fist came and tore the park apart looking for the treasure. To defend the park, Amber, who was the park magician before she became caretaker, used spells to create ghostly apparitions around the park to scare away the ruffians. Unfortunately, they spread word of the haunting, and attendance plummeted until only one person was willing to visit, a halfling named Maggie. With no heir named, funds could not be accessed to repair the park, so Amber continued the hauntings to keep the Raiders, and any other treasure seekers away, while she looked for the treasure. In an attempt to bring in more attendees to keep the park going, she hired four queens of adventure, Arson Nicki, Butylene O'Kipple, Fraya Love, and Harlotte O'Scara to perform. The queens heard about the treasure and decided to look for it. Points of Interest The park featured many areas and attractions, many of which held secret magics that would summon messages for worthy queens seeking the treasure. * Gazebo - This location acted as a stage for visiting performers. * Carousel - A shabby carousel featuring a horse, pup, lion, pig, goat, otter, elephant and bear. * Midway - Boardwalk full of various games of chance including: Test of Strength, Whack-A-Mole (Pound-the-Beaver), Hot Dog eating contest, Simon Says, Guess My Weight, and the Love Tester. Also has a prize booth. * Hall of Mirrors - A large ornate museum full of various funhouse style mirrors. * Wax Museum - A dilapidated, boarded up house full of half melted figures. * Restrooms - Graffiti covered stalls. Also referred to as "The Tea Room". Contained a portal to a pocket dimension where a woman served tea and dispensed gossip. * Trixie LaBouche statue - A 17 foot tall robot of the park mascot. Next to it stood an old calliope. The Lost Treasure Worthy queens seeking the treasure needed to vogue in front of certain mirrors throughout the park to trigger a Magic Mouth to appear and provide clues to puzzles and challenges in different locations. Correctly completing the challenge and the attraction produced a musical punch card that could be fed into the calliope near the park mascot statue. This brought the statue to mechanical life to attack the treasure seekers. Once defeated, a final challenge to give a stellar drag performance was issued. Only once all tests were completed would a passageway to an underground vault/office opened up. Within, a spectral form of Lady LaBouche offered the worthy mint Trixie LaBouche merchandise, a deed to the park, and access to a bank account to keep the park running. A Second Chance The queens of adventure who solved the mystery, had to make a choice about what to do with the treasure. Harlotte O'Scara wanted to keep it all for their party, while Arson Nicki advocated for turning it over to the caretaker, whose haunting ruse they had uncovered. Arson won a dexterity contest to reach the prizes first, and turned over the deed and bank account to Maggie and Amber, who in turn insisted the queens take the merchandise and sell it at the Nexus of She-bae. The spectral Lady LaBouche also provided Arson a book: "Works of the Sisters". What will become of LaBouche garden with new funds and new management is unknown, but the future looks bright. Category:Performance Spaces